


Love never fades

by Winchester_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_girl/pseuds/Winchester_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam runs into his high school girlfriend while working on a case and they catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love never fades

When you were in high school, you had met this amazing guy that you thought was your soulmate. Even though you were just 17 years old and he was 18, you really thought you were in love. You had met him through a mutual friend when she had decided to bring him along to the movies simply because he was the new kid in school and didn’t really have friends. He soon became your high school romance after he had kissed you in front of the popular guy at school who had been wanting to go out with you since he had laid eyes on you. You had kissed him back, making it crystal clear to the other guy that you only went out with people you thought were actually good people. You had the best time of your life and couldn’t wait to grow old with him. He was also the first guy that you had completely given yourself to. He was the one to deflower you and reach down to the core of your heart by the way he cared about you and you let him. You let him have his way with your precious heart because you trusted him. He had been very gentle with you and treated you like a princess. On the other hand, your mutual friend, Stacy, had bonded with you stronger to become your best friend for life when she held you tight in her arms to comfort you when you had completely broken down because the guy you loved the most, had suddenly just left you without even letting you know until the day he was about to leave. He had used your heart to his mere pleasure and crushed it into tiny pieces of dust that you were never able to collect back fully. You had begged him for an answer; a reason to hold on to his memories but all he had to ask was for your forgiveness. He had told you to forget about him and move on because he didn’t think he was worthy of a space in your heart. This guy was Sam Winchester. 

 

10 year later, you stood on the porch of your house to kiss your husband off to his business trip to New York City for a couple of days. You had met your husband at work when he had asked you out and you had denied because the betrayal of the way Sam had dumped you stayed in your heart like a fresh wound. Even though you had denied him, he never stopped trying and it felt like he was genuinely interested in you. You gave it a go and a year ago, he had proposed you to be his wife. You had agreed, even though the first thing that had come to your mind when he knelt down and pulled out a ring, that it was Sam who was proposing you instead. You thought you weren’t ready but something clicked in your mind and you knew it was your only chance to forget Sam and start all over again with Derek. 

You pulled your lips away from the man that had put a diamond on your finger. You smiled at him and hugged him tight while you greeted him a safe journey. Before you could pull away, your eyes were directed towards a black, shiny car on the street. It was a 1967 chevy impala, just like the one Sam’s brother had. Your heart skipped a beat but you were soon pulled away from the hug you had been giving your husband. He kissed the top of your head before getting into his car and pulling out of the driveway. You had forgotten about the impala by the time you got back into the house and had locked the doors. You had gotten back to making yourself some breakfast while you sat in front of the sixty inch LED TV that Derek had just bought on black friday. You crunched on the fresh apple slices that you had added to your healthy fruit bowl before you heard a knock on the door. 

You wondered who might it be and groaned at the disparity of getting off the couch and walking towards the door. You kept thinking of the possible number of people who might have wanted to see you at eight in the morning. Non particular came to mind. You opened the door carefully, hoping not to find a psychopath at your door or even worse, Jehovah’s witnesses. Instead, you saw someone you had never expected to see again in your life—Sam Winchester.

It felt like you were frozen in time with everything around you had come to an abrupt holt. You could no longer hear Mr. Diaz mowing his lawn across the street and the school bus stopping for the kids to get in. All you could do was stare at the person that still had the greatest impact on you, more than your husband himself. He had changed a lot. His face seemed a little longer; his hair grew into a deep dark beautiful cascade. His jaw was perfectly symmetrical while his lips were well defined and inviting. His shoulders had broadened and he had gotten bigger than you ever thought he would in high school. You moaned out his name in shock while he moaned yours after seeing you a decade later of ending things abruptly. 

You couldn’t help but pull him inside as you clutched your hands on his flannel shirt collar. You tried to control your emotions but they wanted to get out like an angry pack of wolves on a full moon night. You shut the door behind him as you rose on your toes and aggressively landed your lips on his. He threw his hands in air, at first, because of your unexpected surprise but as you had enough time to suck his lips like they were strawberry flavored jolly rancher, he had begun moving his lips as well. You felt his hands grip your biceps tight as he pushed you against the wall behind you, not breaking the kiss. You felt emotional rush and an overwhelming pain that came with the flow that reminded you of high school. Tears had started streaming down your cheeks after feeling something you thought you had lost forever. The feeling that no one in ten years could ever make you feel. At this moment, you had forgotten everything—your husband, your life, the fact that you were still wearing pajama shorts. Non of that mattered, all you could feel was Sam. You wanted time to freeze again. You wanted Sam to never stop kissing you for all of eternity but you could feel his warm, heavy breathing on your skin and you knew he was about to pull away for some air. When he opened his eyes to see you, he could see the trail that your tears had felt behind. He jolted away from you, realizing what he had just done when he saw your tear filled eyes. 

“Oh God. I’m so sorry (Y/N).” He spoke as he wiped his lips, trying to undo what he had done. 

“Sam…” You moaned as you stood exactly where you were, not moving an inch as more tears moistened your eyes.

“How have you been (Y/N)? Did I hurt you?” He asked as he saw you holding your head in your hands—pulling the roots of your hair as you slid down against the wall to sit on the floor, thinking about how your life might change because he just thought to showing up at your front door. 

“You left me.” You said to yourself ever so quietly that Sam almost didn’t hear it. 

“You left me, you son of a bitch” you said it way louder this time, making sure he heard each and every word. You were hurt and maybe, just maybe ten years weren’t good enough for you to move on. He was your first true love and it was hard to forget him. 

“(Y/N)…” he whimpered and tried to hold your arm to explain everything to you but you weren’t ready to listen. 

“Don’t you (Y/N) me…” You said with a lot of anger building up in your veins. “I waited for you Sam. I waiting for eight fucking years.” You were standing right in front of him, trying to catch his glimpse but he was so ashamed of himself that he couldn’t muster his strength to look you in the eye. 

“(Y/N), listen to me…” He tried to talk to you once more but you weren’t going to step down.

“No. You listen to me—I loved you. I did everything for you…” you were slowly cooling down from your anger. Your hands went up to caresses his hair and his neck while your lips lingered near his as you spoke further with tears threatening to fall, “I gave myself completely to you. You were the one Sammy.” Your hands had moved to his cheeks while your lips had met his as you slowly moved them to taste him. He couldn’t resist you either and his lips had started moving with yours too. When you pulled away, you could see his eyes were filled with tears.

“I never wanted to leave you (Y/N).” He said, trying to hide his moistened eyes. “Look, what I’m about to tell you is the truth and I don’t want to lie to you anymore.” Sam had held your wrist and led you to sit on the couch. 

“Why are you here Sam?” You said annoyed with the fact that you were about to get another one of his bullshit lies.

“I was six months old when my mom was killed by a demon. My dad became a hunter to track down the sonovabitch who killed her and my brother and I, we grew up fighting monsters. We lived in crappy motels and moved from town to town, leaving everything behind. When I met you, I knew you were the one. I knew that you were the love of my life. Hell, I know that you  _are_  the love of my life, but I had to protect you (Y/N). I had to make sure that you were safe from all this crap.” He looked right into your eyes but you couldn’t help but stare at the floor, trying to grasp all the information in. Before you could ask him any questions, he spoke, “Now, you think the breakup was just hard on you? It was hard for me too (Y/N)…” he traced the curves on your face with the back of his hands, “You think it was easy to see someone else put a ring on your finger?” He pointed at your hands while you fondled your wedding ring with your fingers. “I wanted to be that person (Y/N).” His voice seemed broken and you couldn’t take it anymore. You broke down and sobs left your lips, hearing the love of your life say that he wanted the same things that you did. Your heart was aching like never before. Your mind had started questioning all the decision you had made, starting with  _Why did I get married?_

Sam had scooted close to you and had wiped all your tears as he gently placed a soft kiss on your right cheek. You could feel his soft skin touch yours, sending a shiver down your spine. He still had that effect on you. 

“Why are you here Sam?” You asked again, but this time, you were genuinely curious. 

“I am on a case here in Philadelphia, and…” He felt uneasiness crawling his face as he looked down at the carpet, looking for the right words.

“and what?” You asked. 

“and I needed to make sure you were safe.” He spoke again in just one breath. 

“Safe from what? and how did you know I lived here?” You asked as curiosity took over. 

“Oh, I kept tabs. And by any chance do you remember Stacy from high school? She used to be our mutual friend.” He leaned a little forward on the couch to meet your eyes. 

“Stacy Petrova? Of course I know her. She’s my best friend.” You felt confused why Sam was asking about her. He didn’t know her well enough to care. 

“When was the last time you met her?” He landed a hand on your knees as his thumb caressed your skin in small concentric circles. 

“Two months ago, but she’s supposed to come over tonight for a girl’s night. why?” you tried to remember the conversation you had with Stacy.

“(Y/N), I hate to break it to you but she’s dangerous and you shouldn’t hang out with her anymore.” Sam stammered between words and you could see he was having a hard time telling you this but it still seemed a bit harsh.

“Excuse me? You want me to abandon my only friend who tried to fix me up after you left me like an unsolved jigsaw.” Your anger was building up again. You didn’t want to be angry at him neither did you want him to tell you what to do. 

“She’s a werewolf, (Y/N). She has already killed two people.” Sam spat out, leaving you in an awe. 

“There are no such things as werewolves. How can you tell if she killed those people?” you asked, trying not to believe what he was saying, even though all you wanted to do was believe every word he spoke. 

“Trust me, (Y/N). This is what I do everyday of my life.” He cupped your cheeks with his huge hands, making you fall for him all over again. You wanted to fight the feelings that arose from your bosom but you didn’t want to lose him again. You wanted to feel what it felt like when he touched you. 

“I still don’t believe you. She’s my best friend, she would never hurt me.” You were afraid that the slightest chance of him being right might cost you your life, but on the other hand, it was your best friend of ten years. 

After hours of argument with Sam asking you to call her and cancel the girls night, you still didn’t believe that Stacy was more than just a human, you proposed a solution which got you and Sam on terms. The proposition was that Sam would stay the night and keep a close eye on Stacy, and if anything were to happen, he would put a silver bullet through her heart. Before he could start working on the plan, he had called Dean for some extra help. Sam had found a hiding place in your bedroom while Dean took the laundry room. They had both their eyes and ears on you and you could feel the awkwardness that came with him. You could hear the gun click when you heard a knock on the door. You were nervous and it felt like a betrayal to your friend, but you invited her in. 

You spent the almost the entire night talking to her about things that had happened in the last 2 months that you hadn’t seen her. You had almost forgotten what you were suppose to do. She told you how she was mugged from behind a couple of weeks ago and you were worried if anything bad happened to her but the werewolf thing didn’t click in you mind at that time. You asked her if she wanted to go to bed since it was late already and she had agreed. 

In the middle of the night, you felt hot breath on your skin. It kind of felt good since you had a habit of sleeping with your husband. You cooed a little in sleep, thinking about the kiss you had shared with Sam that morning. A smile had formed on your lips but it disappeared when you felt a gob of hot fluid on your skin. You opened your eyes to a mouth full of canine teeth that were capable of tearing you skin to shred. It was growling at you, your heart had begun to pound against the wall of your body and you screamed out in fear. Sam, who had gone to the bathroom, came running out just to see the wolf dig it’s nail into your stomach, leaving four distinct gashes on your body. You screamed in agony while Sam yelled out your name in terror. He pulled the trigger of his gun and a bullet hit the creature right in the stomach. It whimpered it pain before it ran out the window, shattering the glass and leaving off a trail of blood on your carpet. 

“(Y/N), hey, hey, it’s fine. You’re going to be just fine.” Sam ran towards you and placed a cloth around your wounds as tears flooded your eyes. 

“Sammy…” You tried talking to him, telling him that he was right and you should’ve trusted him but he doesn’t let you.

“No, no no… you stay.” he asked you to lay flat on your back when you tried to sit up. “Dean” he called for his brother so he could get hands on the first aid kit.

As soon as Dean had gotten him the first aid, he had started on cleaning your blood off of your skin. The bleeding had stop and the adrenaline rush had gotten up, making you feel much more relaxed at the moment. Dean had left you and Sam to give you privacy but that just made things  a little awkward between you two. 

“Uhh… Is it.. um.. Is it okay if I take your shirt off?” He felt uneasy asking you something he never bothered to, when you were together. You simply nodded and it didn’t take him more than a second to start peeling your shirt off. You laid on your back in just your black lacy bra and your pink pajama shorts while Sam shoved a needle through your skin, making you scream in pain. 

“Sam?” You looked at him but he answered with a yes not leaving his eyes off of your wounds. 

“Did you ever miss me?” you always wondered every time you missed him.

“Yea. Not a single day passed when I didn’t miss you.” He looked up at you with guilt in his eyes for leaving you, before looking back down and continuing working on his skills to stitching you up. 

“You said you kept tabs on me. Is that true?” you asked, remembering the times when you thought you sensed him around but your mind had convinced you that you were mad.

“I had to make sure you were safe.” he said as he stitched up the last inch of your wound. 

“Do you still love me?” You tried sitting up, even though the pain was still itching your body a little. 

“I love you more every second of my life.” Tears threatened to fall of his hazel eyes and you could see he was telling you the truth. 

“Then be with me, Sam” You lunged forwards to lock your lips with his, forgetting that you had just gotten stitched up.

“You’re married, (Y/N)” He pulled away and cupped your cheeks, pain in his eyes as his glanced searched for yours.

“I can’t be happy with someone else when I know you love me as much as I love you.” and that was all he needed to hear before he pulled you into a kiss. You had never seen such passion in his eyes before that reflect off in his kiss. Your hands had travelled from his neck to the buttons of his shirt. You wanted to feel him so badly that you didn’t even realize you were making a bloodily mess on the bed with your freshly stitched cuts. You felt his muscles against your body, grinding and creating a friction between you two. You both gasped for air before getting back to kissing again. You had gently reached down for his belt, unbuckling it and using it to pull him down on you. He held your hips to keep them in place while they eagerly waited to slide out of the little clothing it had on it. Your hand trailed down to hold him through the fabric of his jeans and you felt his body ache above you. He moaned in your mouth, wanting more and it made him bite your lips in lust. You couldn’t believe you were having the night of your life again after ten years. 


End file.
